Forbidden Disires
by Darkstorm-Desires
Summary: What happens when a new actor is introduced to the cast and you find yourself falling head over heels for him when you shouldn't.CrissColfer
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Desires

The first meeting

Chris sat silently in his trailer thinking of what Ryan had said to him about introducing a love interest for Kurt now he had never actually doubted his own sexuality until now, Chris knew that there was a possibility that somewhere down the track Kurt might end up dating and he would be kissing another guy. It was coming up to the episode where a rival school called Dalton gets introduced along with Kurt's love interest and while the cast were rehearsing the auditions for the Dalton warblers was being held, as the cast got to take a break Chris headed over to watch the auditions it was then that he saw him Darren Criss.

Chris sat down on a chair next to the door mesmerised by him 'what is this feeling' thought Chris as his heart seemed to be beating faster. "thank you ,you shall know if you got the part by tomorrow" said Ryan as Darren's audition finished as Ryan left Darren noticed Chris sitting near the door he smiled walking towards him, "Hi I'm Darren" He said brightly holding his hand out for the young actor to shake "nice to meet you" responded Chris softly as he shook his hand a slight blush working its way to his cheeks but before he could say anything else he hear Ryan calling him "sorry I've got to get back to work and with that he left.

Satisfied with the rehearsals Ryan and the other directors decided they would start shooting they had about three episodes to shoot before the warblers were getting introduced and Ryan had decided to get as many of the scenes with Kurt in them shot so he would be able to rehearse with whoever gets the role of Blaine as the main cast had already gotten their parts for the upcoming episode down packed. They finished up shooting for the day and as the cast left Ryan pulled Chris aside and told him that they had decided on who was getting cast as Blaine and they would bring him in for rehearsals the day after tomorrow the he left to go home.

As he got out to the car park he saw a shadow of someone sitting on the fence in front of where his car was parked he couldn't make out who it was from the distance he was at but he knew he would be safe as the car park was well lit so he continued to walk closer it was then that he saw it was Darren. "hey what are you doing up there" he said as he reached into his pockets to get his keys out "Waiting for you actually" replied Darren, "why" asked Chris looking at him with his head tilted to the side a small bit, "well as you know I auditioned for Blaine and as I've read in the script he's going to become close friends with Kurt so I figured I should get to know you a bit better, plus we didn't really get to talk before" answered Darren jumping down off the fence

"I know this awesome café in town if you want to join me for coffee" he asked. Chris smiled a slight blush gracing his face "I would love to do you have a car or would you like a lift" he asked "I have a car" Darren replied then he added "if you want you can leave yours here and I can drop you back or you can follow me there." Was this really happening thought Chris surprised as to this sudden invitation and the fact he was waiting for him. "I think I'll just follow you" replied Chris Darren nodded and walked over to the only other car in the lot and pulled out and Chris followed him and in a short while they both pulled up in front of Starbucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Desires

Chapter two

Chris slept through his alarm due to staying out most the night with Darren he had not had so much fun in a long time and hopped he would get to spend more time with him in the future. About an hour after his alarm went off Chris found himself being awoken by the sound of his phone ringing he answered it seeing it was work calling "oh crap" he gasped realizing he had slept in and was running late "I'll be there in about five" he said hanging up and quickly getting dressed, he raced down to his car and headed in to the studio stopping only to grab a coffee from star bucks.

"good your finally here" came Lea's voice as he pulled up "sorry I'm late I slept through my alarm" he replied getting looking at his phone as they headed into the studio as he looked at his phone he noticed a text from Darren _'Hey Chris I had fun last night thanks for coming out hope to do it again sometime' _Chris smiled putting his phone back in his pocket in one way he hoped that Darren got the part but in another he hoped he didn't as he was already beginning to feel for Darren in a way he shouldn't and knew that the possibility of Darren playing his on screen boyfriend could cause him all sorts of problems however if he did get the part then Chris could spend so much more time with him. "Oi Chris you still with us" said Lea snapping her fingers in front of his face, he blinked did I really just zone out like that he thought "sorry" he said quickly before continuing inside.

"about time you got here we need you to run lines with the newest cast member" said Ryan as soon as he saw Chris and Lea enter the room Chris looked up as the rest of the cast parted revealing Darren standing there with the hugest smile on his face Chris couldn't help the small smile on his face "certainly and sorry I'm late" replied Chris before going and getting his script to run lines with Darren. As he headed back over to Darren his mind was running full speed and his heart beating so fast he had started to feel queasy he stopped for a second his vision starting to blur together, Darren looked up at Chris a look of concern on his face "hey are you ok" he said Chris just shook his head before his knees suddenly gave way and Darren rushed to catch him Dianna who had been nearby saw this happen and rushed over to help "help me get him to the couch" said Darren putting his arm around Chris and Dianna did the same and they helped Chris across to the couch. "I'll go get Ryan" said Dianna before rushing off, Darren got Chris to lie down and he sat on the chair opposite him watching him with a worried expression.

Dianna came back followed by Ryan "what happened" he asked Darren "I'm not sure he just collapsed" replied Darren 'I hope it's not something to do with staying out so late last night' thought Darren "I'll go get the onset doctor come have a look at him" said Ryan before walking away Chris just laid on the couch silent his heart was still racing and he felt honestly sick and it all seemed to be brought on by the sudden realization that Darren was going to be his onscreen boyfriend but he also felt honestly tired. "I'll go get some water" said Dianna before leaving Darren got up and sat on the edge of the table beside Chris "Hey how are you feeling" he said his expression still concerned "absolutely terrible to be honest" replied Chris attempting to push himself into a sitting position, Darren put his hand on Chris's shoulder "you should rest after Ryan gets the doctor to check you over I'm going to take you home ok" he said Chris just nodded laying back closing his eyes for a bit.

Ryan came back with the onset doctor who checked Chris over "It seems to just be exhaustion I think he just needs to get some rest and he should be good as new" said the doctor to Ryan who nodded and turned to Darren "would you mind taking him back to his apartment I'll organize to get his car back later and I'll continue working with the rest of the cast" said Ryan as the doctor left "sure I can do that" replied Darren.

With the help of Ryan Darren got Chris out to his car "where about is your house" he asked looking at his friend Chris told him and a short while later they reached his apartment and Darren helped Chris inside and into the room "I might hang around for a bit in case you need me ok" said Darren smiling that beautiful smile Chris just nodded laying back. Darren left the room he felt strange about how quickly he became friends with Chris he'd never befriended someone so quickly there was something about Chris that made him care so much and he just couldn't put his finger on it. Silently Darren got a glass of water and took it into Chris's room and sat it on his bedside table, silently he looked at his sleeping friend for a few moments before going back into the living room.

A few hours later Chris woke back up feeling a bit better he noticed the glass on the chest of draws next to his bed he smiled realizing Darren must have brought it in for him after he went to sleep smiling to himself Chris drank the water before getting up stretching and heading out into the kitchen he smiled as he noticed Darren curled up asleep of the sofa. Chris wiped the glass up and put it in the cupboard before going back into the living room and sitting up on the arm of the sofa and watching Darren sleep. A few moments later Darren woke up "hey how long have you been sitting there" he said seeing Chris sitting on the arm of the sofa before adding "how are you feeling" Chris smiled "I've only been here for a few minutes" he answered "and I'm feeling better thanks." Darren smiled "that's good" he said sitting up so Chris could sit next to him.

"Chris there's something about you, and I can't quite put my finger on it but ever since I met you yesterday I've started to care deeply about you and I'm glad I got the part cos now I have the chance to get to know you more" he said Chris smiled softly unsure of what to say. The two sat talking and getting to know each other more for a few hours. "I should get going and you should make sure to get to sleep at a reasonable time tonight we don't want a repeat of today do we" said Darren with a smile "o...Ok" replied Chris and with that Darren left.


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Desires

Chapter three

Chris woke up early the next morning he felt so much better than the day before and he didn't intend to let his feelings towards Darren in as their nothing but good friends and that's all they'd ever be. He got changed and went to grab his keys but then he noticed he couldn't find them he then looked out his window and couldn't see his car, "oh that's right Darren brought me home yesterday" he thought out loud he grabbed his phone and dialled Darren's number:

"_Hello" came Darren's voice _

"_Hey would you mind possibly picking me up my cars still at the studio"_

"_Sure" replied Darren "I'll be there in about twenty minutes"_

"_Great thanks I'll see you then"_

With that he hung up the phone and grabbed his stuff and sat it on the bench near the door before making himself a cup of coffee.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock at his door and he opened it to let Darren in. "hey how are you feeling today" he said as he entered "a lot better" replied Chris grabbing his stuff and following Darren out of the apartment and locking the door "you know I'm sure Ryan would understand if you stayed home again" said Darren opening the door for Chris, Chris smiled "Darren I'm fine you shouldn't worry so much "he replied putting his stuff down on the back seat and getting in, "well it's a bit hard not to worry when something happens to one of your friends" replied Darren getting in the driver's side. Darren continued to express his worry for Chris as he parked the car and they walked into the studio.

As they got inside Dianna ran over to Chris and gave him a quick hug "how are you feeling?" she asked as Darren walked over to where the other warblers where, "I'm fine" replied Chris as they headed over to the rest of the cast "you had us all so worried yesterday" said Lea giving him a hug "guys you don't need to worry about me" replied Chris smiling. "ok let's get to work" said Ryan walking over to them "we have three days to get this thing done, now we have most the McKinley scenes ready to go so we need Chris to go over lines with Darren in preparation to shoot the scenes this afternoon" he added handing Chris the script. Chris took the script and headed over to Darren this time not letting his feelings get in the way.

Darren and Chris sat down on the couch ready to go over their lines Chris looked at Darren "ok so we'll go over these ones till we feel like we've got them memorised then we'll bring in the other Warblers and go over these ones then run through the song a few times", "ok" Replied Darren opening his script. They read through the part of where Kurt goes to Dalton:

"_Uhm excuse me can I ask you a question I'm kinda new here"_

"_My names Blaine"_

"_Kurt, so what exactly is going on?"_

"_The warblers every now and again the give an impromptu performance in the senior's commerce it tends to show the school of for a while"_

"_So wait the glee club here is kind of cool"_

"_The warblers are their like rock stars" "come on I know a short cut" _

"_Oh I stick out like a sore thumb"_

"_Well next time don't forget your jacket and you'll fit right in new kid, now if you'll excuse me"_

They finished going over the lines a couple of times then decided to move on to the next scene for which they had to get two of the other warblers Wes and David then the continued. After a few hours of rehearsing their lines they broke for lunch. About an hour later they came back on set and it was decided that they would start shooting the scene and once Ryan and the other Directors were happy the scene was good which was after about five takes they called it a day and the cast all headed home. Over the next few days the finished filming the episode.


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Desires

Chapter Four

It was officially the weekend and as per usual Chris had nothing to do it didn't bother him as he was used to it so a text message from Lea telling him to meet her at star bucks came as quite a surprise but he texted back "ok" before going to his room and getting changed and grabbing his car keys. After about ten minutes he got to star bucks, "hey" he said as he walked in to meet Lea "hey thanks for coming I have something I need to ask you" said Lea then she quickly added "would you like a coffee" with a soft giggle, "sure" replied Chris and they headed over to the counter. "hi could I please get two caramel Latté's with two shots of caramel in Chris's and soy milk in mine" said Lea to the girl behind the counter "certainly" she replied as Lea paid her and she went to make the latté's. "wow you know how I have my latté's" said Chris in surprise "hehe well we have been working together for a while now" replied Lea as they received their Latté's and went over to a table.

"So you wanted to ask me something?" Asked Chris as he took a sip of his Latte "oh yea uhm" started Lea she had been planning this for a whole week ever since Darren joined the cast and she had been so prepared when she sent the message but now she was losing her nerve, "I uh" she stumbled a blush starting to creep up into her face. Chris took another sip of his latte "well" he said softly looking at Lea "sorry I have a bad habit of stumbling over my words" replied Lea dodging telling him and giving herself a few moments to regain herself "really I never would have picked that being you play Rachel so well" replied Chris, this made Lea laugh "that's called acting Chris." She managed to keep him talking while she regained her thoughts it was now or never.

"Hey Chris how do you feel about Darren the two of you seem to have grown pretty close" she said looking Chris in the eyes. This question made his heart skip a beat 'no way she can't be onto my feelings' he thought before saying "we're really good friends" then he added "why do you ask?" "I was just wondering" she replied glancing down for a moment she thought this would be the case he was attracted to Darren meaning she had no hope in asking him out and she didn't even have the courage to now. Lea quickly stood up "I have to go" she said quickly before literally running out, 'what did I do' thought Chris quickly getting up and going to follow her.

"Lea wait up" yelled Chris trying to stop her but she was already in her car 'great now what' he thought getting in his own car but by the time he got it started she was gone. Chris pulled out of the car park and started to head towards Lea's apartment he had to know why she was acting like this, as he drove he plugged his phone into the Bluetooth in his car and dialled Lea's number. "come on Lea pickup" he mumbled as he continued to drive "Hi sorry I can't take your call right now but you can leave a message" , Chris sighed "hey Lea its Chris call me back when you get this please I need to know your okay" he said before hanging up.

After a short while Chris reached Lea's apartment but her car wasn't there 'damn where is she' he thought as he dialled her number again and again and again but with absolutely no answer sighing he dialled Darren's number but stopped before pressing the call button, he knew if he told him about what Lea had said it would be just like admitting his feelings for him. He just needed to find Lea and find out what exactly was happening and he needed to deal with it without letting her know about his feelings for Darren. He thought for a moment before setting his phone to privet and dialling Lea's number again success a few moments later Lea answered but she sounded like she had been crying.

"_Hello" said Lea in a small voice_

"_Lea what's going on" asked Chris _

_There was a small pause before her answer_

"_Uhm I… I … I" stumbled Lea unsure of how to answer then she decided "Meet me at the west beach park I need to tell you face to face"_

_Chris was silent for a second unsure of what was going on but he knew he needed to find out "ok I'll be there in about ten minute" he replied _

"_See you then" said Lea before hanging up._

After a short while Chris reached the park, once he parked the car he got out and looked around for Lea and it wasn't long till he found her sitting on the swings. "hey" said Chris walking over and sitting on the swing beside her, he could see she had tears in her eyes "what's wrong" he asked, "Chris I, I really like you but I feel like you have feelings for Darren" she answered looking down. Chris stood up and gently placed his hand under her chin lifting it so he could look her in the eyes, "yes I do have feelings for Darren but they are nothing more than feelings of close friendship" he said softly "but I'm afraid I don't feel for you the way you feel for me" Lea gently removed his hand from her chin and wiped her eyes "I should have realised that was what you were going to say I'm sorry" she said softly before getting up "I need to be alone" she added before walking away leaving Chris on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden Desires

Chapter five

The weekend seemed to go pretty quickly and it was back to work. Chris was awoken by his alarm going off, he really wanted to go back to sleep as he didn't want to have to see Lea after what happened over the weekend. Knowing that skipping work wasn't an option he got out of bed and went into the kitchen for breakfast and a coffee. After a short while he headed into the studio arriving before everyone else for a change 'maybe we're shooting later today' he thought 'or maybe I'm just early'.

he sat in his car for a little bit when another car pulled in the parking lot "You're here a bit early aren't you" came Darren's voice as the car door was pulled open "speak for yourself" replied Chris going to get out however Darren pushed him back in and was suddenly on top of him.

"Darren what are you doing" gasped Chris "Isn't this what you've been wanting ever since you met me" he replied leaning in and kissing him. Chris didn't know what to do this was the last thing he was expecting to happen and this was the last thing he wanted to do right now after what happened with Lea over the weekend. Darren pulled back a smirk across his face "hehe anyone would think you've never been kissed before" Chris just sat there in shock. Darren smiled before kissing him again but this time even more passionately and running his hand up under his shirt, Chris pushed him back "Darren stop we can't do this" he said, "oh don't be stupid isn't it obvious no one else is here yet and they more than likely won't be for a while" replied Darren running his hand though his perfect hair.

"Oi Chris you awake" came Dianna's voice causing Chris to be jilted awake did he just dream the whole thing, he stood up and stretched realizing he was already dressed and sitting in the living room, "be there in a minute" he said before quickly rushing into the bathroom to make sure he didn't have a blush on his face before answering the door "bout time Ryan was getting pretty angry come on" she said stepping back so he could lock the door. After a few minutes they arrived at the studio that was one good thing about living so close to the studio it doesn't take long when you sleep in. "About time" came Ryan's voice "sorry" replied Chris as he got handed the script for the next episode and they started rehearsals.

About three hours later they broke for lunch Chris headed out to the cafeteria to find Darren waiting for him, his heart skipped a beat and he really felt he shouldn't go to him but he knew Darren would think something was up if he didn't. "Hey how was your weekend" he asked as Chris sat down with him "uhm yea it was ok" replied Chris glancing at Lea who had her back to him. Darren looked at Lea for a moment "did something happen between you two I was watching you at rehearsals and she seemed very distant from you" he said looking back at Chris "it's nothing" replied Chris glancing down "Really cos you both seem pretty distracted and she seems really upset" said Darren looking at Chris, "Look Darren I said its nothing and if it was something 'It's none of your business'" replied Chris Angrily putting a strong emphasis on none of your business before standing up and storming off. Darren sat there shocked by his sudden outburst he had never seen Chris get so angry.

Once he was far away from anyone else Chris slammed his fist into a wall in anger "ouch" he gasped clutching his fist in pain. It wasn't so much that he was angry with Darren now cos he knew he was just concerned for him, he was now angry at himself for getting angry at Darren like he did. He noticed a wooden park bench nearby so he sat down for a moment looking at his hand which was now very sore 'how could I have been so stupid' he thought wishing he could just disappear. He glanced down at his watch it was almost time to start shotting and he had a messed up hand Ryan was not going to be happy about this. Sighing he got up deciding he'd have to go face the music soon enough.

"Chris" came Darren's voice causing him to turn around to see Darren racing towards him. "oh my gosh what happened to your hand" he said as he saw Chris's hand "I uhm kinda punched a wall" replied Chris softly looking down "well your silly then aren't you" said Darren taking Chris's hand and gently kissing it, Chris's heart paused for a few moments maybe he was just imagining from the pain in his hand but he could have sworn Darren just kissed it. "You know you should breath" said Darren softly looking Chris in the eyes "d…did you just do what I thought you did?" asked Chris softly "depends what did you think I did" replied Darren a soft smile appearing on his face as he continued to stare Chris in the eyes. Chris was about to respond but was interrupted by Dianna's voice Darren quickly let go of his hand as Dianna came around the corner "there you are gosh Chris you really need to watch the time more" she said walking up to him not even noticing Darren standing near them she didn't even notice that Chris's hand was messed up.

A few moments later Chris and Dianna walked into the studio "ok now we're all here we're going to run through a couple of songs then we'll shoot a couple of scenes" said Ryan before noticing Chris was holding his hand sighing he walked over to Chris "what did you do to your hand" he asked holding his hand out for Chris to show him his "I uhm kinda hit a wall but it's not as bad as it looks" he replied holding his hand up for Ryan and the rest of the cast to see. Lea gasped putting her hand to her mouth as she saw how messed up his hand was not that anyone really noticed her reaction. "great work Chris now we're going to have to push shooting back a couple of days while it heals" said Ryan angrily "go see the set doctor and get him to bandage it up then we'll rehearse a few songs and someone go with him please to make sure he doesn't do anything else dumb" Lea stepped forward "I'll go with him" she said and they headed towards the set doctor's office.

"Why did you hit the wall" asked Lea as they walked, "I had an argument with Darren and I was upset" replied Chris Lea decided it was best not to question any further as she didn't want him to yell at her like he did Darren. They reached the office a few moments later and after about twenty minutes they returned to the set. "Ok let's rehearse a few songs then you can all go home for the night and tomorrow we will rehearse a few more scenes" said Ryan. A few hours later they finished up and Dianna dropped Chris off home. Sighing Chris sat down on his couch wondering if the fact Darren kissed his hand meant that he had feelings for Chris, it wasn't long before he found himself drifting off to sleep.

'where am I' thought Chris finding himself in a dark room "I've been waiting for you" came Darren's voice from a corner following the voice Chris found himself face to face with a very hot looking Darren, a bright red blush filled Chris's face as Darren placed his hand to Chris's hair. A few moments later Chris found himself lying on the floor making out passionately with Darren. "I've been waiting so long for someone like you" said Darren breaking the kiss "me too" replied Chris Smiling softly however his dream was cut short by a knock on his door.


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden Desires

Chapter six

Chris walked over and opened the door but there want anyone there, all Chris could see was a jar of jelly beans, picking the jar up Chris walked back inside there was no note or anything on it. Silently he took a handful before sitting them on the kitchen counter then he went to get ready for bed he quickly feel asleep dreaming of Darren again.

Chris woke pretty early as his hand was still throbbing from where he hit the wall sighing he went out to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee silently as he passed by the jar of jelly beans and grabbed a handful, once finishing his cuppa Chris decided to try and go back to sleep for a bit not wanting a reoccurrence of the week before. A few hours later his alarm went off and he got back up getting ready for work.

Chris arrived at the studio on time for once he headed inside and they had to wait for the last couple to arrive before they started rehearsing then Ryan decided they would shoot the scenes that Chris wasn't needed for so Chris got to go early for lunch he headed towards the cafeteria and grabbed himself a cup of coffee and sat down. "Hey" came Darren's voice as he walked into the cafeteria and over to Chris "hey" replied Chris trying to avoid the blush he could feel creeping towards his face. Darren smiled he beautiful smile making it nearly impossible not to blush "we need to talk" he said gently taking Chris's injured hand in his "o...okay" replied Chris blushing.

"Clearly we booth seem attracted to each other and maybe it's just simply us getting stuck in character started Darren however Chris interrupted him before he could continue "I'm definitely not getting stuck in character I am truly attracted to you." Darren smiled before continuing "well are you prepared for what's going to come of our attraction if this goes public" Chris looked down "no I'm not but if we can face it together then I'm sure we can make it through" he replied looking up and seeing the rest of the cast coming into the cafeteria "but I do have one thing that you have to promise we keep this our little secret until I can tell Lea cos I kinda told her I was in no way attracted to you as she kinda asked me out on the weekend" he said softly pulling his hand away from Darren's "I promise" replied Darren smiling.

"hey guys" came Heathers voice as she sat down between them "hey" replied Chris and Darren in unison "that looked like a pretty serious convo you were just having" she said smiling "nah wasn't that serious" replied Darren "why were you holding Chris's hand then?" Chris silently bit his lip hopping that Darren could come up with an explanation to avoid heather finding out the truth. "He said it was sore so I offered to message it momentarily to make it feel better" replied Darren "ah ok then" replied Heather before getting up "anyway I'm going to see what Lea and Dianna's up to."

"I think she bought it" sighed Chris "yes hopefully she did" replied Darren smiling his soft sweet smile again and Chris struggled to resist him "please stop that" he said playfully "no" replied Darren smiling even more "ugh my place after work for your punishment for being so adorable" said Chris silently "ok" replied Darren softly before getting up "we should get back inside" he said Chris nodded getting up and they headed back inside the studio.

"good your both back from lunch I need to run some things by you" said Ryan as the two walked in "go on" replied Chris "two episodes after this one Kurt transfers to Dalton and I need you and the other warblers to run over the songs for the episode seems how we can't really do anything else till your hand heals" continued Ryan "ok" replied Darren as the rest of the Warblers assembled and they started running though the songs while the rest of the cast went through New Directions songs.

A few hours later they finished up and all started to head home. "I'll meet you at my place in half an hour ok" said Chris to Darren as they got into their cars. Darren just smiled his sweet smile before pulling out Chris silently pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming before heading home.

A short while later there was a knock on his door and he walked over to answer it "hey" said Chris as he stepped back to let Darren in "hey" replied Darren smiling his soft smile as he went to sit on the couch and Chris followed. "Lets' not get too serious too soon ok" said Darren placing his hand on Chris's "I agree" replied Chris.

They sat silently for a few moments neither of them actually knowing what to do, "would you like a drink" asked Chris standing up "yes please" replied Darren also getting up and following Chris into the kitchen. Chris opened the fridge but suddenly found it pushed closed as Darren's lips met his kissing back Chris locked his hands in Darren's and went in for a full passionate kiss. "Wait" said Darren pulling back "too fast?" asked Chris "a bit" replied Darren before adding "let's just talk for a bit", "ok" replied Chris heading back over to the couch. The two continued to talk most of the night then sat curled up next to each other watching a movie. About halfway through the movie Darren had fallen asleep with his head on Chris's lap, Smiling Chris turned the TV off and grabbed the blanket off the chair next to the couch and sat it over Darren before closing his eyes as well and also going to sleep.

Being they had fallen asleep during the movie Chris didn't set his alarm and the slept in and his phone was in his bag in the kitchen so they didn't hear it ringing. Lea was standing outside Chris's front door having been asked to get him she could have sworn she saw Darren's car outside but she figured someone else might have had a similar car. She knocked on the door but didn't get an answer 'great where did he put that spare key' thought Lea looking around before locating it under a pot plant and she grabbed it unlocking the door and walking in "Oi Chris you better" she started before spotting both him and Darren asleep on the couch Chris with his arm draped over Darren's chest "oh my" she gasped her voice suddenly waking Chris who jumped accidentally knocking Darren off the couch. "L...lea I can explain" he said hurridly as Darren stood up knowing they weren't going to get out of this as easily as they did with Heather. "I don't want to hear it" she responded tears starting to fall from her eyes "I trusted you" she yelled. "Lea please calm down" said Darren calmly "No I will not" she yelled "and you too better get to the studio and tell Ryan I'm not coming back" and with that she stormed out.

"Chris I don't think we can keep this secret any longer are you ready to deal with any repercussions from this" he said taking Chris's hand "as much as I wish to say no we're going to have to deal with this sooner or later" replied Chris placing a gentle kiss on his Darren's lips. "you would be about the same size as me wouldn't you" Chris asked "yea about that" Darren Answered "ok just we can't really show up wearing the same cloths as yesterday so I'll lend you some of mine" said Chris before walking into his room and grabbing a change of clothes and giving them to Darren "you can get changed in the bathroom" he said before going and getting changed himself. Once they were ready they decided it was best to go in their own cars and they headed in to the studio.

"Bout time" said an angry Ryan as they walked in then he realized Lea wasn't with them "where Lea" he asked "she's not coming back" replied Chris looking down for a moment "god can we not get one day where we can shoot without at least one of the cast doing something stupid" growled Ryan storming off into his office. Dianna looked over at Darren and Chris "what happened she was in a good mood when she left" she said softly Chris continued to look down not even realizing Darren take his hand, neither of them were ready for this but they had to tell them. "please don't freak out or anything but we've kinda fallen for each other and Lea had a crush on Chris and found out about us the bad way" said Darren quickly. Dianna silently hit her hand against her forehead "what do you to intend on doing once the media finds out" she said the rest of the cast just remaining silent and in shock, "we don't know" replied Darren silently but before anything else could be said Ryan came out of his office. "Ok Lea's not coming back today so we're not going to be able to really shoot any scenes so I'll get you all to go over your lines while I work out what to do" he said before heading back into the office.


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden Desires

Chapter seven

The cast didn't run their lines like they were supposed to as they all started bombarding Chris and Darren with questions all of which Darren answered as Chris just stood in silence his hand remaining entwined in Darren's. "right there is absolutely nothing we can do so you can all take the rest of the day off and tomorrow will one of you make sure Lea comes in" said Ryan as he came out of his office. "I'll pick her up tomorrow morning" replied Dianna "good" said Ryan as they all left.

Chris silently unlocked his car he was honestly feeling sick he didn't want the others to find out yet and most of all he didn't want Lea to find out the way she did. "hey are you ok" said Darren placing his hand on Chris's shoulder, "no not really I mean what are we even doing here" replied Chris gently removing Darren's hand from his shoulder "I thought this was what you wanted" said Darren "to be with you yes but not like this I don't know how I honestly expected this to turn out I mean before I met you I'd never even questioned my sexuality" replied Chris opening his car door "look I don't know how I feel about all this right now and I just need a little while to process things I'll call you later" he added giving Darren a quick hug before getting in his car and leaving Darren standing there next to his car by himself.

Chris arrived back at his place annoyed with himself for how he acted before but in all honesty who could blame him, he was confused. 'strange' thought Chris noticing his front door was sitting slightly ajar silently and carefully he pushed it open and walked in. "you know you really are a terrible house keeper I hope Darren will be able to help you solve that problem" came Lea's voice as he walked in "Lea what are you doing here I thought you were mad at me" said Chris "I was but I didn't really give you and Darren a chance to explain and I shouldn't have left it up to you two to tell Ryan I wasn't going back in today" she replied.

Chris silently walked over and sat down "how long have you been here?" he asked as Lea sat down next to him "I came back about an hour after you and Darren left this morning" she replied "I felt bad for leaving like I did so I decided to come back here and wait for you." Chris smiled gently placing his hand on hers "When I told you on the weekend that my feelings for Darren were no more than that of great friendship I was telling the truth it was only after the argument I had with him the other day that I realized my feelings had grown a lot more and he also realized he had feelings for me, we never meant for you to find out this way" he said softly "I was going to tell you at work today." Lea nodded before asking "so I gather the others know too?" Chris nodded "yea as much as we didn't want them to find out just yet as we're both still getting used to the idea, we had to but we haven't told Ryan just yet and we don't want this getting out to the public just yet" Lea smiled softly "I promise I will not let slip your secret is safe with me." "thanks Lea you're a good friend and I truly am sorry that you had to find out the way you did" said Chris softly Lea just nodded before getting up "I better get going I'll talk to you tomorrow" "ok" replied Chris getting up and following her across to the door as she left.

Chris went into the kitchen grabbing the jar of jellybeans and sat down on the couch turning the movie from the night before back on and eating the Jellybeans, the last person he expected to turn up at his door at the moment considering the way he acted before was Darren yet here he was standing in Chris's doorway with a pizza. Chris quickly put the jellybeans on the table before getting up "Hi" he said softly "hey thought you could use some company" said Darren smiling that beautiful smile of his "sure come on in" replied Chris stepping back and letting Darren in. "I thought we could talk a bit and maybe finish watching the movie" said Darren placing the pizza down on the coffee table next to the jellybeans "sure" replied Chris sitting down next to Darren.

The couple watched the movie and ate the pizza like any normal couple would do, minus the making out and lovey dovey conversations as that was a stage they more than likely wouldn't reach for a while, but they are ok with that as they were both still unsure about what they were doing and how they would deal with things when their secret gets out. "Lea was here earlier in fact she actually broke in just to be here when I got home" said Chris as the movie ended Darren looked at him "so I gather she gave you a chance to explain things then" he replied, "yeah she did and she's cool with us" answered Chris placing his hand on Darren's.

He looked into Darren's eyes "I'm sorry for how I reacted in the parking lot earlier I was stressed about how quickly things happened today and I shouldn't have taken it out on you like I did" he said softly "It's ok I understand" replied Darren gently lifting Chris's hand to his lips and softly kissing it. "So how's your hand feeling" Darren said running his hand across Chris's "it feels fine" replied Chris smiling as Darren unwrapped the bandage around it. The couple had gotten so caught up with talking that they didn't realize how late it was getting until they started yawning "I better go night" said Darren standing up Chris nodded getting up and following Darren to the door "goodnight" he said hugging Darren. Once Darren had left Chris locked the house up and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden Desires

Chapter eight

Chris woke up early still feeling a bit jilted about what happened yesterday but even though the others didn't officially tell him and Darren that they were ok with the two he somehow knew that as soon as the shock wears off they'll be fine with it but the one thing he didn't know was how Ryan would react when he finds out. Silently Chris picked his phone up and dialled Darren's number,

"_Hello" came a sleepy voice from the other end of the phone_

"_Get dressed I'll be over to pick you up in about ten minutes" replied Chris_

"_Why we don't have to be in for another two hours" yawned Darren _

"_Because I'm taking you out for breakfast" replied Chris_

"_M'okay" yawned Darren _

Chris hung up the phone and dialled Lea's number

"_W...wa do ya wan" came Lea's sleepy voice from the other end of the phone_

"_You're joining me for breakfast I'll be over in about fifteen minutes to get you" said Chris_

"_Wha… ohkay I'll be ready" responded lea _

Chris hung up the phone and dialled one last number

"_Hello" came Dianna's voice from the other end of the phone_

"_wow someone who's actually already awake" replied Chris with a laugh before continuing "I'm going to pick Lea up this morning, just thought I'd let you know"_

"_Ok thanks" replied Dianna before hanging up._

Chris quickly grabbed his car keys and stuff before heading out to his car and heading over to Darren's house. 'Don't tell me he's gone back to sleep' thought Chris knocking on the door and getting no answer. He knocked again getting no answer "where did he say his spare key was" sighed Kurt looking around to try and work out where the key was. "Sorry I feel back asleep" came Darren's voice as the door opened Chris laughed "well are you ready to go", "of course" replied Darren grabbing his stuff and following Chris to his car.

Chris half expected Darren to ask where they were going but he had fallen asleep in the car, smiling at his sleeping boyfriend he pulled up in front of Lea's apartment. Lea answered the door as soon as he knocked "hey" said Chris giving his friend a hug before heading out to the car. "I see I'm not the only one you dragged out of bed for breakfast this morning" Lea laughed seeing Darren sound asleep in the front seat, "what can I say I wanted to have breakfast with my two best friends" replied Chris opening the door for Lea, she smiled getting in the sudden movement waking Darren. "Huh wa, oh hello" he mumbled yawning "hey" replied Lea smiling. Darren then turned to Chris who got in the driver's seat, "so where are we going" he asked Chris just smiled before answering "this nice little café my parents used to always take me to when I was younger" replied Chris pulling out of the driveway.

About ten minutes later he pulled up in front of a small café and got out of the car "uhm Chris it doesn't even look like its open" said Darren, Chris just smiled and knocked on the door and an elderly lady opened it "Chris welcome good to see you again sweetheart" she said giving him a hug "and this must be Lea and Darren" she smiled "Chris has told me so much about you two come on in" with that she stepped back letting them enter the café. "this is actually quite a cute café" said Lea softly as they walked in "this way" said Chris leading them to a table at the back of the café which was already set "here you go" he said pulling a chair out for Lea to sit down before doing the same for Darren. The three of them talked and ate their breakfast, Chris felt it was great to have the chance for him Darren and Lea to spend some time together without any issued with feelings. "So Chris just how much have you told her about me" said Darren softly Chris smiled "a lot I don't exactly keep secrets from her after all she is my Aunt" he replied Darren froze not knowing what to say this made Chris laugh "she doesn't know about us just yet." After an hour or so they finished up and thanked Chris's aunt for the breakfast then left to head in to the studio.

Ryan was happy with the fact everyone was there and none of them were injured and after a few takes they finished shooting Furt then they started on shooting the scenes for the next episode that they had already rehearsed. They were shooting the new direction scenes first while Chris got his Dalton uniform fitted ready for the first Dalton scene with him after lunch, "stop fiddling with it" said Darren gently hitting Chris's hand as he fiddled with his blazer "I can't help it, it feels so weird" replied Chris "you'll get used to it" said Darren softly as he took hold of Chris's hand pulling it away from the blazer and gently kissing it. "ok that's a rap everyone go get some lunch I want you all back here in an hour for the next scene" came Ryan's voice distracting the two boys, Chris looked at Darren for a moment mouthing "can you help me" Darren looked at him curiously before nodding and following Chris towards the dressing rooms. "what do you need help with out here" he said looking at Chris "oh darling not out here in there" replied Chris pointing to his dressing room, "Chris I thought we agreed we're taking things slow" said Darren "oh honey we are I just need help to take this blazer off" replied Chris opening the door.

Unsure Darren followed him in, Chris closed the door. Darren helped him take the Dalton Blazer off and hung it on a hanger on the rack "I'll meet you in the cafeteria" said Darren going to open the door but he suddenly found his hand being pulled away "not just yet" replied Chris suddenly pulling Darren towards him and suddenly locking lips with him, Darren went to pull away but stopped and moved his hands so he was holding Chris's face. They had completely lost track of time not even realizing they were missing lunch till there was a knock on the door "Chris are you in there" came Ryan's voice "oh crap" muttered Chris breaking the Kiss "what now" said Darren quickly he wasn't ready for Ryan to find out just yet "quick the cupboard" replied Chris rushing over and opening the nearby cupboard door and Darren got in. Chris quickly made sure the fact he was just making out with Darren was obvious "Sorry I was just running over my lines" he said as he opened the door "it's ok you've still got half an hour I just wanted to make sure you got some lunch we're going to all be working late tonight to catch up for the past couple of days" replied Ryan "ok I'll go get something to eat now" replied Chris "ok" said Ryan before leaving. Once Chris was sure Ryan was gone he went over to the cupboard and helped Darren out "we should go get lunch" he said and Darren nodded in agreement. A short while later it was time to return to the set so Darren and Chris went to get their Dalton uniforms on ready to shoot the first Dalton scene of the episode.

While they were shooting the Dalton Scenes' they had the rest of the cast running over their lines. A few hours later they finished shooting the first Dalton scene and they were ready to shoot the scene where Kurt and Rachael sing don't cry for me Argentina. A few hours later they finished shooting and Ryan decided to call it a night "ok tomorrow we're going to be filming after lunch so make the most of your half a day off and be prepared for another late night tomorrow" he said and with that they all headed out. "hey would you two like to get a bite to eat before heading home" said Darren to Chris and Lea as they reached Chris's car "I would love to but I've actually got a few things I have to do" replied Chris "ok raincheck then" asked Darren "sure" replied Chris as they got in the car.

Chris dropped Lea off first as her apartment was the closest to the studio's then he proceeded to drive to Darren's. Darren looked at Chris a confused look on his face, Chris had seemed so close to him today especially at lunch but now he seemed so distant, "Chris are you ok?" asked Darren looking at him "I'm fine" replied Chris almost too quickly as he pulled up at Darren's apartment. "do you want to do something tomorrow before work we could go see a movie" said Darren turning to face Chris "I can't I've got stuff I have to do" replied Chris turning to face Darren "ok I guess I'll see you at work then" said Darren taking Chris's hand and gently kissing it before getting out. Chris waited for Darren to get inside before pulling out and heading back home.


End file.
